


Le (dis)avventure di Dante

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione tra i denti mentre cercava di alzarsi in piedi senza ricadere puntualmente sulla fredda e dura pietra del pavimento.<br/>«Dante!».<br/>Una familiare voce femminile si fece largo nel silenzio che circondava il ragazzo con troppa forza, provocandogli una fitta alla testa.<br/>«Ehi, non urlare Kat» abbaiò lui di rimando, posandosi la mano destra a palmo aperto sulla testa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le (dis)avventure di Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Set n°1 / #01 - Cella_ @ [10prompts_ita](http://10prompts-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1070 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante si svegliò con la testa che gli doleva come se gli avessero appena dato una mazzata. Era stanco e aveva un principio di nausea che sembrava dover diventare sempre più forte.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi e si portò una mano alle tempie, avvertendo una corrente d'aria fredda contro il corpo che lo fece rabbrividire.  
Il mondo che aveva davanti agli occhi divenne via via più nitido e Dante si rese conto di non essere in qualche luogo anche solo vagamente familiare, bensì in una cella umida che odorava di muffa.  
Si raddrizzò contro il muro che aveva dietro di sé, massaggiandosi la nuca dolorante a causa della prolungata posizione immobile, abbassando gli occhi sul proprio corpo per capire come mai sentisse freddo. Notò solo allora che era completamente nudo.  
Per lui non era un problema, dato che aveva un corpo invidiabile - e non si peritava minimamente ad ammetterlo. Il guaio era che quella corrente fredda gli dava fastidio e non aveva niente da mettere per proteggersi da essa, perché - per quanto si guardasse attorno - non riusciva a trovare i suoi abiti.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione tra i denti mentre cercava di alzarsi in piedi senza ricadere puntualmente sulla fredda e dura pietra del pavimento.  
«Dante!».  
Una familiare voce femminile si fece largo nel silenzio che circondava il ragazzo con troppa forza, provocandogli una fitta alla testa.  
«Ehi, non urlare Kat» abbaiò lui di rimando, posandosi la mano destra a palmo aperto sulla testa.  
La ragazza non si scandalizzò affatto vedendo che era nudo: era tutta roba che aveva già visto in un'occasione precedente. Molto gentilmente chiese al poliziotto che l'aveva accompagnata alla cella se poteva farla entrare per parlare con il prigioniero e l'uomo non trovò alcun motivo veramente valido per negarle quel che aveva chiesto.  
Cavò dalla tasca dei pantaloni dell'uniforme il mazzo di chiavi ed aprì la cella per il tempo necessario a far scivolare all'interno la ragazza, poi le richiuse l'anta di ferro alle spalle, onde impedire che Dante cercasse di fuggire.  
«Come ci sei finito qui dentro?» esclamò Kat, avvicinandosi al moro in modo da farsi sentire senza dover alzare eccessivamente la voce. Avvertì un forte odore di alcol che le tolse momentaneamente il fiato.  
«Sei ubriaco?» domandò.  
«Lo ero... mi si sta spaccando la testa» esclamò Dante, massaggiandosi il capo come per cercare di scacciare il dolore.  
Kat un po' lo compativa: ogni volta che beveva non riusciva a porsi dei limiti e finiva con l'ubriacarsi di brutto.  
E poi il giorno dopo si trovava a fare i conti con le spiacevoli conseguenze.  
«Ti ricordi qualcosa di ieri sera?» domandò lei ancora «Tipo per che cosa ti hanno sbattuto dentro...» tentò.  
Dante corrugò le sopracciglia in atto palesemente riflessivo, ma dopo poco il suo cervello si rifiutò di sottomettersi al dolore derivante dal febbrile lavoro dei suoi neuroni e lui decise di arrendersi.  
«No» disse «Non ricordo niente. Loro che dicono?» aggiunse, facendo un vago cenno con la mano verso l'esterno della cella. Era un evidente riferimento agli sbirri che l'avevano rinchiuso lì.  
«Che ti hanno fermato per guida in stato di ebbrezza di una moto rubata con tanto di tre passeggere, il tutto senza casco e completamente nudo» disse Kat, scuotendo leggermente la testa in segno di disapprovazione.  
«Questo spiega perché qui non ci sono i miei vestiti» commentò con logica semplice ed inoppugnabile Dante «Tre passeggere? Devo essermi divertito un sacco stanotte» aggiunse poi con una scrollata di spalle «Peccato che non ricordi».  
Kat disapprovava in pieno quel suo atteggiamento sempre così libertino e incurante degli altri.  
«Vergil era in pensiero per te» gli rivelò, quasi fosse un segreto da custodire gelosamente.  
«Vergil è sempre in pensiero per me» puntualizzò Dante «Non ho bisogno della baby sitter» aggiunse un po' scocciato.  
«Strano, dal posto in cui ti trovi sembrerebbe il contrario» lo prese in giro la sua amica in tono pacato. Non voleva farlo arrabbiare, ma solo renderlo consapevole del fatto che si trovava dentro la cella di una galera.  
«Non ancora per molto» replicò Dante, stirando le labbra da un lato in un sorrisetto sghembo che incuriosì e intimorì allo stesso tempo la sua interlocutrice.  
Si massaggiò la spalla destra e mosse il collo, facendolo scricchiolare, poi si accostò alle sbarre della cella.  
«Dante, cosa vuoi...?» cominciò Kat, ma non ebbe modo di finire: con un calcio ben assestato il ragazzo fece saltare la porta dai cardini e la sua voce si perse nel baccano provocato dallo scontro tra la parete opposta e l'inferriata.  
Il poliziotto che aveva accompagnato Kat alla cella stava correndo lungo il corridoio gridando quando i due ragazzi uscirono.  
«Dante! Sei appena evaso» esclamò lei costernata, seguendolo incontro al poliziotto, che aveva estratto la pistola per fermarlo.  
«Mi sono stancato di stare in prigione. È noioso» commentò il Nephilim, affibbiando una gomitata nelle costole all'agente per poi scaraventarlo via. Il colpo fu così violento che l'uomo volò molto lontano, atterrando con un rantolo sul pavimento, dal quale poi non si mosse più.  
Kat era sorpresa: sapeva che era pericoloso con spada e pistole - o altre armi di vario tipo - ma non credeva che potesse esserlo altrettanto negli scontri corpo a corpo.  
«L'hai ucciso?» domandò, passando accanto all'uomo.  
«No, non l'ho picchiato così forte» la rassicurò Dante in tono indifferente «Però mi stava irritando».  
Camminava a passo rapido lungo l'andito e Kat era costretta a correre per stargli appresso. Molti altri prigionieri si voltarono al vederlo passare completamente nudo e si levò un gran vociare di richieste di liberazione.  
«Ehi, state zitti! Non tirerò fuori nessuno di voi!» urlò Dante, procedendo a dritto senza fermarsi.  
Arrivarono altri poliziotti, un folto gruppo di agenti armati che si schierarono in fila a sbarrare l'ingresso, ma non erano ancora abbastanza per riuscire a fermare un tipo come Dante.  
Il ragazzo riuscì a sbarazzarsi di tutti loro nel giro di pochi minuti anche se la testa aveva ripreso a fargli male a causa della sbornia della notte avanti.  
Quando uscì dall'edificio assieme a Kat, rabbrividì leggermente ed inspirò a fondo la fresca brezza del primo mattino.  
Numerosi passanti si girarono a guardarlo scandalizzati dalla sua nudità, ma il moro non ci fece per niente caso.  
«Dove andiamo?» chiese.  
«A casa mia. Ci hai lasciato dei vestiti» suggerì Kat in tutta fretta, afferrandolo per un polso e trascinandolo verso un vicoletto buio e sporco.  
«Ehi, vacci piano!» protestò lui.  
«Sbrigati, prima che qualcuno ti veda» lo esortò Kat: era ansiosa di arrivare a casa.  
Là c'era Vergil e lui avrebbe senz'altro saputo come fare ad aiutare suo fratello ad uscire dal guaio in cui si era appena cacciato. O almeno così sperava.


End file.
